Lord of What?
by amorza
Summary: ONESHOT Sesshoumaru hears the most ridiculous rumor from Kagome.


Lord of What?

Oneshot

By Amorza

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha nor do I profit off this fiction it is for entertainment only.

Resting leisurely in a tree at the end of a small lake, the daiyoukai listened as the humans went along in their daily routine. Rin and Jaken took this time to eat, fill waters bottles and bathe. It had been weeks since he last encountered his hated hanyou half-brother Inuyasha and his misfit group. This time, he was accused of trying to steal the human miko Kagome. True, she was interesting as far as mortals were concerned; however, his need for her was purely for Rin.

Frowning slightly he cursed his carelessness at not noticing that his fragile charge was ill. The normally talkative child was quiet for two days before she unceremoniously fell off of Ah-Un. Of course, he caught her before one hair could touch the filthy ground but she was reek with disease. Just remembering her condition elicited a growl.

***TWO WEEKS AGO***

Sprinting at his top speed, Sesshoumaru was a blur to the naked eye. In his arm, he gently cradled his human child companion, Rin. Listening to her shallow breaths, there was no time for hesitation he needed to find the girl known as Kagome. He silently hoped she would be willing to assist him without the threat of violence. _**'Hold on Rin.'**_

Inuyasha halted his ragtag group, sensing a familiar youkai aura. "Oh fuck, my bastard brother is…" before he could finish his sentence the full youkai was standing before him.

"Coming to claim my sword again fucker?" the half-breed smugly inquired. He kept his hand on Tessaiga, itching to fight.

Walking past the irritated Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru's golden eyes connected directly with the miko's blue ones, "I, Sesshoumaru, require your help, miko."

Rin groaned in his arm and it was like a priestess shot him in the heart with an arrow. His face, nonetheless, remained stoic regardless of his inner turmoil and desperation.

Peeking out from behind her protector Kagome saw the little girl in his arm. She noticed how gently he held her. Inuyasha had always told her that his half-brother hated humans more than anything. Deciding to take a chance that this girl needed her, Kagome stepped forth hesitantly, "What do you need Sesshoumaru?"

"I, Sesshoumaru, need you…my Rin, she is ill and feverish." Rin shivered. "Please, miko."

The entire group was stunned. Did he just…say 'Please?' Inuyasha wasn't having it. "Oh FUCK no! Kagome is MINE and she ain't helping you bastard. That little bitch can die for all I care!"

Narrowing his eyes he snarled at the idea of Rin's death. She had already died once and he was unsure if Tensaiga could revive her twice. Enraged, the daiyoukai's magenta strips began to turn jagged and the wind started to swirl violently around him. It was a clear sign that he was transforming into his true inu form.

"INUYASHA SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!" Kagome screamed out.

The hanyou crashed five times into the unforgiving ground, cursing each time.

"Please Sesshoumaru; lay her down so I can tend to her. I'm not sure what I can do, but I will do my very best to make her better," the young priestess said, hoping to calm the murderous youkai down. Gathering her supplies, she retrieved the medicine from her time. The clear, plastic bottles, penicillin and acetaminophen should probably do the trick.

Deciding to push killing Inuyasha aside for another day, he placed Rin on his fluffy and lowered her to the ground. His eyes softened as he watched the oddly dressed girl touch Rin's forehead.

Kagome instantly went into caretaker mode, calling out orders to her friends to get fresh water, a rag and something comfortable for Rin to sleep on all while giving Rin the futuristic medicine. Sensing the youkai hovering she tried to explain without giving too much about herself away, "This purple one will help her fever and this pink one will fight any infection she could have. However, she will have to take it for at least ten days so it can work."

Grunting his approval, he found a tree to lean on.

Coming out of his stupor, Inuyasha voiced his opposition to his half-brother staying there, only to earn another threatening growl from Sesshoumaru and a sit from Kagome.

"Come on now my dear friend, she is only a child," Miroku said as he handed Kagome the water and rag she needed to keep the feverish girl cool.

Sango grabbed a sleeping bag out of Kagome's large bag, "Will this do?"

Kagome nodded and picked Rin up so the youkai exterminator could place it under the girl.

Everyone busied themselves setting up camp while Inuyasha sat with his arms crossed scowling. Angered at the way Sesshoumaru said he needed his bitch. Kagome was HIS and Sesshoumaru was clearly a threat to his dominance in the pack. He was alpha!

Sango made dinner while Shippo colored. Miroku took time to prepare some more sacred sutras while the sun was setting. Sesshoumaru merely gazed up towards the sky deep in thought. He was trying to pinpoint the exact time Rin got sick. He never stayed close to humans as he couldn't stand the foul scent. He made sure she bathed and had fresh a kimono. Rin never went hungry while with him. The only sign was she got really quiet and slept more than normal.

Clearing her throat, Kagome slowly approached the distracted youkai. "Um, Rin's fever is gone and she doesn't seem to have an infection, so if you want to you can take her now."

Sesshoumaru sat there like a statue. Inwardly he was relieved that she would be fine. "No, she will stay until dawn."

"Like shit she will!" Inuyasha screamed.

Unable to tolerate any more of the hanyou's insolence, Sesshoumaru pinned the whelp to a tree with his poisonous claws bedded deeply into his neck. His eyes now red he harshly threatened the hanyou, "Rin WILL stay and you WILL shut your mouth or I, Sesshoumaru, WILL shove your tongue down your throat!"

Shaking their heads collectively they all turned away allowing the daiyoukai to deal with Inuyasha's rudeness. Even for him this wasn't normal.

Calming himself, the oni's eyes were once again gold. He released a now unconscious Inuyasha from his vice grip. The poison he injected would leave the half-breed sleep throughout the night. Turning around, he found himself back in his previous seat now watching a waning moon grace the sky. On those nights, he felt stronger. His youki pulsed out in warning to any lower ayakashi to stay away.

As nightfall came, the group settled down to rest. Inuyasha was still out, crumpled over by the tree he was previously held to. Miroku and Sango snuggled upon Kilala to keep warm. Shippo crawled into Kagome's sleeping bag while she checked on Rin again.

"Ah, Sesshoumaru…can you feel that?" she asked.

"That sensation is my youki," he answered while dully counting the stars in the sky.

Intrigued Kagome sat down next to the frightening daiyoukai, "Oh? What are you doing with it?

"It's a promise of death upon those who attempt to disturb me," he responded, hoping the girl would take the hint and leave him to his own devices.

"So why did you come here? Aren't you supposed to be a great lord or something?" Kagome asked ignoring his sarcasm.

Confused he slowly turned towards the miko, "Lord?"

"Yeah, wasn't your father a great lord of the western lands? Inuyasha told me that he was an Inu no Taisho. Surely you have vast lands and subjects." Kagome rambled.

"I, Sesshoumaru, only inherited tensaiga from my sire. Yes, he ruled over the youkai in the west, however, he was no lord formally, just extremely powerful and respected, now clearly, legendary." He matter-of-factly answered.

Amazed by the new information, she asked "So you aren't like the Lord of the Western Lands?"

"Lord of what?" he said quickly. He had never heard of such rumors.

"I always thought you were some great lord of like an entire palace. You look like you are wealthy. You speak as if you are royalty. I have heard that imp call you Lord Sesshoumaru many times." Kagome said.

Growing tired of this conversation he stated "I, Sesshoumaru, hold no titles, no lands and no formal titles."

"So what do you do?" she probed.

"I, Sesshoumaru, like your group, search for a way to expel that vile hanyou Naraku to the deepest realm in hell." He answered with a smirk.

Unsatisfied with that answered she asked, "Then what?"

Sesshoumaru had never really given that any thought. "Perhaps then I will become that majestic lord you believed me to be."

***PRESENT DAY***

The squeals of Rin pulled Sesshoumaru out of that memory. He decided that he would become a Lord, regal in the way Kagome assumed he was. Mentally, he made a list of all the local tribal leaders and lords. He began planning his hostile takeover of the entire west as he would not settle for a meager portion as his father did. If he were to rule, then he would conquer it all.

A/N: This fic idea came from a tumblr page titled Inuyasha Fanon.


End file.
